A Birthday Surprise
by BLAYNK
Summary: It's Naru's birthday and she's feeling down. femnaru/shika please tell e what you think...first one-shot kinda just popped into my head. First one with Shika in it and Fem-naruto...be nice please...


* * *

She didn't bother knocking, just walked in. Tsunade looked up from her work, and seen Naru. The girl had scratches and slashes that were slowly healing.

"Come here." She told the girl gently. Opening her arms she hugged the quivering child. "Why don't you do something?" Tsunade asked.

"They'd label me worse things." Naru said exhaustedly. She came here so she wouldn't be alone. Seeing as her boyfriend had yet to get back from his mission. He was two days late.

"Why don't you help me with paperwork?" she suggested to the newly turned sixteen year old. "Help take your mind off things." She said stroking the long blonde silk hair.

"Okay, maybe for a little while." Naru said as she pulled one of the comfy looking chairs to sit beside baa-chan.

A little over an hour ago Naru had fallen asleep against the side of Tsunade and stopping her own work, had been watching the peaceful face of the girl. About half an hour later there was a tap at the door.

"Come in." Called the Hokage, softly as to not wake the slumbering girl. In came a team that was almost three days late.

Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee walked in and stood before their Hokage. Shikamaru noticed his sleeping girlfriend snuggled up to hokage-sama and wished that he had been there sooner.

"Hi." Tsunade said barely audible while watching Naru sleep. "Why are you three late?" she asked looking up now.

Shikamaru took it upon himself to explain. "We ran into trouble on the way back. We were attacked by some missing-nin. They got away but we thought it best to rest before we set off again, so we'd be more prepared if we were attacked again." He couldn't take his eyes off of the face of the sleeping beauty.

Shikamaru felt guilty. He wanted to here on Naru's birthday because he knew how hard it was for her. He could tell that once again she hadn't fought back or anything against her attackers from the blood that could hardly be seen by his trained eyes on her clothes.

"Okay…you may leave. Except you Shikamaru." Tsunade said. Just as their little angel was waking up.

She could feel his presence and heard his voice as she started to wake up. She opened her defeated and tired eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. But they quickly turned into excited and happy as she literally launched herself from behind the desk at him.

He barely caught her as she collided with him and he stumbled a few steps back. Her feet weren't even touching the floor, seeing as she was a few heads shorter and decided to just settle with wrapping her legs around his waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. He put his nose in her hair and inhaled the smell of her. She always smelt like ramen, but he had noticed that it had a hint of a spicy and sweet smell to it.

"Sorry I was late." He whispered in her just loud enough for her to hear.

"S'okay." She whispered back and inhaled his scent. It was odd…unique. She could never figure out what it was but she loved the smell anyways.

"Bye." Shika said waving before the two off them poofed away in a white cloud of smoke.

Tsunade laughed. "Bye." She said and sat there looking at all the paperwork.

She remembered when Shikamaru and Naru first started dating. Tsunade and Jiraiya were not pleased. Both Sennin had it stuck in there head that nobody would be good enough for the little angel of Konoha. They remember that Naru had said that if they wouldn't let them date she'd quit being a ninja and having her dreams all crumble before her. Tsunade and Jiraiya both agreed that they didn't want to listen to her complain for the rest of their lives…and besides she gave them that look…

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

Naru sat in the Hokage's chair as Tsunade and Jiraiya both told her that she shouldn't be dating.

"He could hurt you, or…be secretly perverted." Jiraiya said pacing the opposite way from Tsunade.

"What if something happened on a mission or something? Emotions can't get in the way." Tsunade said speaking from experience.

"I'll be fine!" Naru yelled for the last time. "If you don't want me to date then lock me up or something! Jeez…you guys are being way too…protective?" That word was foreign to Naru but it was what they were, overprotect.

"But…" Jiraiya had started to speak.

"You two are the worst! I'll quit being a ninja and complain to both of yous as much as possible for ruining my dreams!" That had them…almost. "You're both overbearing and overprotective. I'm sure I'd live if we broke up or something. And besides it's only two dates! What are you getting worked up about?!"

"Naru…please…we just don't want to see you get hurt." Tsunade said. "If we can prevent it it'll be like…like…I don't know but something that's a really big achievement." Jiraiya nodded his agreement.

Naru looked down then up…the pout and pained expression made the sennin feel guilty. "Please let me do as I wish." She made her lips quiver for effect. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't believe that she had so much power over them, even if they new if was-well mostly-an act. It was heart-breaking.

"Okay…but can we give him the talk?" Jiraiya asked.

"What's the talk?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"We just congratulate him for getting you." Tsunade lied. Naru didn't believe a word but if it meant she got to go out on dates with Shikamaru then it was okay by her.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Tsunade chuckled at one of her biggest weaknesses. Ever since then the child used it whenever she didn't get her way. Especially when she didn't want to do a certain mission or when she became a jonin and Tsunade made her skip all the qualifications and get right to getting a team of her own. Naru was not happy about that. She had to go back and do all D-rank missions again!

And then when Shika and Naru had been together for almost a year Tsunade had been forced into letting-and mostly paying for-a two bedroom apartment. That being the only logical reason. Tsunade and Jiraiya had almost taken apart Shikamaru bit by bit when out of the blue in the middle of getting a mission for 11 of the old rookies, Naru had decided to ask.

She and Shikamaru had talked about it but they wanted a good time to ask Tsunade and Jiraiya first…mostly because Naru could get them to pay for it-well almost all of it-because of the weakness that she found in them.

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga were the last to arrive for their mission. That would make a total of 11 going on this S-rank mission. Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, lee, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru and lastly Naru.

When inside in the middle of getting the mission and Tsunade noticed Naru's hand trying to get her attention.

"Yes Naru?" she smiled at Naru, she hadn't done anything to aggravate her in the last couple days.

"I have a question." Naru announced. Going on after Tsunade nodded. "Well…it actually has absolutely nothing to do with the mission…but…well…" Naru hadn't noticed the Toad Sage come in through the door. "If Shika and I…could…move I together."

Tsunade paled and blinked dumbly for a good five minutes. Jiraiya had almost made it to the desk and had turned to look at Naru.

"Well?" she demanded from them.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" They both screamed.

"But…" Naru looked down. "I want to." She looked up to the two sennin. They shook heads. "Pwease?" she asked in a baby voice.

"No, and that is my final answer." Tsunade said as they had killing intent radiating around them.

"Then, baa-chan, I'm not doing missions anymore." Naru stamped her foot like a child and pouted glaring at her 'baa-chan'.

Tsunade gaped at her. Was she threatening not to do missions? "Excuse me young lady?" Tsunade said.

"You heard me _Tsunade-sama_." Naru had put a lot of venom into it. "I wont do missions anymore and I'll quit being a ninja. I'll lock myself in here with you day after day acusing you of crumbling my dreams. I'll make you wish you were…dead." Naru smiled sweetly at the Hokage.

"I still wont allow you." Jiraiya said as Naru fixed her heated glare at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him. The look she gave him made his skin crawl.

"No." he said in a small voice.

Meanwhile, the other ninja including Shikamaru gaped at the scene Naru was creating. "Naru…umm…" Shikamaru was at a loss for words. "You're troublesome." He said shaking his head.

She smirked. "Maybe…but I will get what I want…one way or another." Naru said taking a kunai out from her pouch. She twirled it in her fingers and spinning so the point was about to stab her in the throat Tsunade stopped her.

"NO! Don't do that!" Tsunade shrieked. "Fine what ever you want!" she said frantic.

"Okay, you both will also be paying for it. I already have it picked out. And yes it has _two_bedrooms. I knew you'd make a condition if I got you to say yes." Naru said smiling.

"You planned this you little brat!" Tsunade hissed.

"Perhaps…it worked better than I thought…but you can't go back on your word." Naru said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya looked questionally at her too.

"I have witnesses." Naru said.

They all stared at her. She could actually come up with plans…that was a first. And it was…evil and sadistic.

"I guess learning to play that what'cha ma'call it game was pretty useful after all…" Naru thought out loud. "That and Kyuubi helped me."

"You let him help you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well he made me do all the thinking…I mean I had a headache for a whole two days…but he found me a way of saving on ramen…so it's the least I can do." Naru said.

"How?" Jiraiya asked. "how can you save on ramen?" he asked.

"By always having someone else with me. Last week either Shika, baa-chan, ero-sennin, or Sakura were with me. So far this week shika's been with me." Naru smiled sweetly.

"Oh and Kakashi you have the tape recorder right?" she asked.

Kakashi coming through the window nodded. Tsunade looked at him. "Here it is. Now where's those pictures?" he asked.

Taking the pictures of naked women from her weapons pouch she handed them over. "Oh and I can also use those to blackmail Pervy Sage…so don't loose them." Kakashi nodded and made his escape.

"You really thought about this didn't you." Sakura said surprised.

"I'm not stupid you know." I pouted. "And besides even though I 'told' Shika that I wouldn't use kunai, I had to…that was the only thing he suggested to break you two down. Well we should probably get going with out mission.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

"I don't think you can cuddle into me more…unless you want to combine us." Shika said.

Naru just huffed and bit his neck, really hard. "I love you." She said sweetly.

"Love you too. But you realize that you are very troublesome right?" Shika asked his girlfriend as she soothed the wound on his neck that she made, causing him to moan softly.

"So?" she asked looking up at him.

"So what?" he asked teasing her.

She growled and pouted looking at him. "You know what." She said getting irritated.

"Happy birthday, my sweet princess." He whispered, she giggled at the cheese-y ness of it all.

"Thank you Shika." She said as she snuggled into his neck again.

"So…what should we do…?" he thought carefully walking to the bigger bedroom.

"I have a few ideas…" Naru said as she nibbled on his ear.

It was her birthday, no one ever really remembered. Baa-chan always did though, and so searching for refugee, the blonde walked to the Hokage's office.

Anyways, somewhere in a two bedroom apartment two teenagers poofed into the living room. Shika still held Naru as she cuddled into his neck.


End file.
